umnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix I of Arboria
His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I (born 17 April 1996, Warsaw) was the ruler and founder of the Empire of Arboria as well as the King of the Oakland known as Felix the Great. He is one of the two members of the Arborian Royal Family, along with his sister, the Grand Duchess Natalie of Arboria. He is now the Holy Emperor of the Holy Dallmark Empire. Early life Born in 1996, he is the eldest son of His Excellency, Christopher of Arboria and Her Serene Highness, Beatrice of Arboria, daughter of the Count and Countess of Oaksvale.His early life gave a lot of indication of his ultimate potential. The Emperor was always keen on education, being a boy of many interests, continuously reading books and articles on all topics, he displayed an interest in many aspects of life, social, historical, geographical and many others. He constructed a motorcycle aged 11 after visiting a junkpile and using only parts he had obtained there. In the period of his life as a normal citizen of the Republic of Poland, the Emperor always dreamt of running his own state or country. At age 12, the Emperor set up an informal, fictional country called Automobilia, he was very fond of cars and at age 6 could tell apart all brands he saw on the streets, and named himself King of the Carland. Soon he dissolved the country as, because of being a boy of many interests, he focused on designing buildings and had no time to run the country. His education continued and in 2011, after watching a series of TV-episodes, How to start your own country., the Emperor, inspired by what he saw, established a new, formal state, called the Empire of Arboria. Immediately after the creation of this entity, he crowned himself Emperor of Arboria. Emperor of Arboria Felix I ascended the Arborian Throne as Emperor Felix I of Arboria on the 28th May, 2011 when the title was created. The first week of his reign presented itself with reforms and many ammendments to the Arborian Constitution such as: *Article 2 **Paragraph 6 - the right of Nobles to decline a trial for crime. **Paragraph 13 - the prohibition of a female to ascend the throne. *Article 5 **The official currency of Arboria is the Oak Pound. **Economic sanctions may be imposed only by the Emperor. These are a few amongst the main ammendments to the Arborian Constitution. The people favoured these changes and came out with icons and portraits of the Emperor in front of the Imperial Senate building. The Emperor also made many minor changes such as changing the denonym from Oaklandic to Arborian (Oakland was the administrative name of the Empire, for example: Great Briatin and United Kingdom both refer to the same entity, so is the Arborian Empire and the Kingdom of Oakland). Felix I of Arboria continued to rule as Emperor of Arboria until the Unification of the Arborian-Oakland Commonwealth with the Empire of Dallmark on the 25th June, 2011 to form the Holy Dallmark Empire. Military Career Ever since the founding of Arboria, Emperor Felix I took an interest in expanding the Empire's Army. On the 2nd of June 2011 the Emperor made himself General of the Arborian Imperial Army and on the 14th of June, he named himself the Supreme Commander of the Arborian Army. The Emperor protects his borders at all times. The Arborian Imperial Army now counts 6 members out of a population of 15 citizens. Emperor Felix I adores army uniforms. He has a vast collection of old military items such as badges, orders, medals, epaulettes, collar tabs and other militaria collectibles. He was interested in the army ever since at age 8, his grandfather, Archduke Vladimir of Arboria gave him his old military equipment (he was a colonel in the Polish People's Army during the time when Poland was communist). Felix has 5 suits that are tailored, 3 navy uniforms, 2 army greatcoats, field uniforms, hats, dress uniform accessories and 19th century epaulettes, a family relic. They were obtained by his great-great-grandfather, Walenty of Lipie who participated in the Franco-Prussian war and took them from a dead Prussian officer on the battlefield. These are in very good state but, due to their age and fragility, are not worn. Kingdom of the Oakland Due to a riot that occured on the night of the 23rd of June, 2011, when 7 citizens of the Arborian Empire living in the northern part of Arboria protested against being classified into Arborian citizenship, the Emperor negotiated with the mob. They agreed to set up a new kingdom called the Kingdom of the Oakland and named His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I, the King of the Oakland realm. Therefore, Emperor Felix I shall be henceforth refered to as His Imperial and Royal Highness, the Emperor and King Felix I. Holy Dallmark Empire On the 24th June, 2011, soon after the establishment of the Arborian-Oakland Commonwealth the Emperor was invited to a state meeting regarding the establishment of a new entity, the Holy Dallmark Empire due to a change in government in the Empire of Dallmark. The people of the Dallmark Empire wanted to be ruled by a monarch and Arboria was the next, closest "relative". The Heads of State of the Empire of Dallmark travelled to Arboria to negotiate the terms of the establishment of a new Imperial State, the Holy Dallmark Empire. They said that the Emperor can become the rightful ruler of the newfounded state but the Dallmark Empire shall remain. Emperor Felix I agreed under the condition that the countries would be joined together to form a new Empire, the Holy Dallmark Empire. With this agreement, Emperor Felix I of Arboria became Emperor Felix I of the Holy Dallmark Empire, being the monarch of the Dallmark Empire, Kingdom of the Oakland and the Empire of Arboria. The coronation of Emperor Felix I of Arboria as the Emperor of the Holy Dallmark Empire took place on the 25th June, 2011 in a chapel on the premises of the Imperial Palace. The ceremony progressed as usual with a honourary choir service, a Deed of Imperialism and the Emperor kissing the bible and ascending the throne of the Holy Dallmark Empire where he is granted the Holy Imperial Crown. Then a procession occured in a charriot to the Imperial Palace where the Imperial Family and honourary guests had a banquet. Later the entire Imperial Family proceeded to the balcony of the Imperial Palace where they were greeted with a crowd of enthusiastic citizens of the Holy Dallmark Empire. The Emperor started his reign with a series of reforms in the governmental structures and laws, much favoured by the citizens of the Holy Dallmark Empire. He is currently working on new workschemes to boost the Empires GDP and improve the industry. As of the 30th June, 2011, the Emperor is very much liked by the peoples and is a popular figure. Due to a dispute between Baron William I and an anonymous entity vandalising the Grand Barony of Voltar site, the Emperor put the armies of the Holy Dallmark Empire in DEFCON 2 state and claimed headship over the army assuming the title Supreme Warlord of the Imperial Army. As of the 23rd July, 2011, there has been no major tension or strain between the Baron and the anonymous person destroying Voltar's site, the Emperor plans to reduce the army to DEFCON 4 state and give up the emergency powers, possibly even strip himself of the title Supreme Warlord. Personal details The Emperor is a kind, peaceful man who wants to rule his country in peace and tries to avoid war if possible. He enjoys nature and is a botanical maniac. The Imperial Garden contains over 800 different species of plants and trees. The Emperor also enjoys playing chess, golf, tennis, guitar and football. He has a massive collection of Blu-Ray films which he continuosly expands, buying his favourite titles in HD. He is also a collector of old post stamps and old currency, basically anything that is old. The Emperor resides in the Imperial Palace of Arboria which is also the building of the Imperial Senate. He lives with his: * father - His Excellency, Cristopher of Arboria * mother - Her Serene Highness, Beatrice of Arboria * sister - Her Imperial Highness, Grand Duchess Natalie of Arboria (heir presumptive) Also, his close relatives live in Arboria but in different estates: * Countess Barbara of Arboria - Emperor's maternal grandmother * The Count of Oaksvale - Emperor's maternal grandfather * Archduchess Halina of Arboria - Emperor's paternal grandmother * Archduke Vladimir of Arboria - Emperor's paternal grandfather * Dame Margaret - Emperor's father's sister and Emperor's god-mother * and others including HSH Beatrice's cousins The Emperor is a family man, he is united with his family and always supports it. Due to the small distance between nearly all his relatives, he visits them very often and has always time to spare for them. Titles and Styles *'28th May, 2011 – :' His Imperial Highness, Emperor Felix I *'14th June, 2011 –:' His Imperial Highness, Emperor Felix I, by the Grace of God, Holy Lordian King, Ruler of the Mark, Supreme Commander of the Arborian Imperial Army, Prince of Switomia, Duke of West Burg, Count and Baron of the Swittons and Exalted Knight of the Oak. *'24th June, 2011 –:' His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I, by the Grace of God, Holy Lordian King, Ruler of the Mark, Supreme Commander of the Arborian Imperial Army, Prince of Switomia, Duke of West Burg, Count and Baron of the Swittons, Exalted Knight of the Oak, King of the Oakland and Grand Duke of the Oakleaf. *'24th June, 2011' –: His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I, by the Grace of God, Emperor of the Holy Dallmark Empire, Lordian King, Ruler of the Mark, Supreme Commander of the Arborian Imperial Army, Prince of Switomia, Duke of West Burg, Count and Baron of the Swittons, Exalted Knight of the Oak, King of the Oakland and Grand Duke of the Oakleaf. Ancestors Awards and Medals * Grand Cross of the Arborian Army * Commanders Cross of Honour and Valour * Knight's Cross of Victory * Royal Felician Order * Cross of Servitude to the Fatherland * Order of St. Peter * Ducal Cross * Order of Saint Jude (L.O.) - Grand Barony of Voltar Category:Royalty infobox templates Category:infobox templates Category:Fathers of Nations Category:Empires Category:Polish Speaking Category:People Category:Heads of State Category:Heads of Government Category:Current national leaders Category:Leaders Category:Constitutional Monarchs Category:Male Micronationalists Category:Polish people Category:Kings Category:Emperors Category:Christians Category:Christian Leaders